The Legend Of Awakening
by TheBlueLinkProject2001
Summary: When Robin is found in a unconscious in a field without memory by the shepherds and recruited as their tactician he prepares for many adventures and battles as the chief tactician of the a group of some of the best fighters around. [THIS STORY IS PART OF THE BLUE LINK PROJECT]
1. The Verge of History

**(This is an edit of the original chapter due to some technical difficulties)**

 **So yeah, I decided to come back to this project but I had some new ideas (mainly name changes and minor plot changes, this also applies to other blue link project stories). The problem that here was that I changed Trash's name back to Robin to save confusion in later stories however when I updated it became a jumbled mess of text, luckily only the author's notes were lost since I save the stories in word documents however I do need to retype those notes so I'm going to try and replicate what I said.**

 **This is my first story and all that yada yada, it's literally just the awakening plot though.**

 **Despite retaining his name Robin has the appearance of my avatar from my playthrough.**

 **The 'S Supports'/pairings will be the ones from my playthrough of awakening**

 **THIS STORY IS PART OF THE BLUE LINK PROJECT**

* * *

Prologue

The Verge of History

 _~?~_

"…we have to do SOMETHING." I heard a voice however I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Despite this I knew the voice wasn't talking to me.

"What do you propose we do?" I heard another voice this one however was a lot more masculine and a lot clearer as well, although that might just be my hearing slowing returning to me.

"I… I dunno…" The first voice replied. By now I had started to open my eyes and I was greeted by a man and a girl standing over me talking to each other. They instantly noticed that I had awoken and turned to me.

"I see you're awake now." The man said. I didn't know who he was but the relieved look on his face told me that he probably knew who I was, then again, any kind-hearted person would be relieved to see that someone was okay after they had just found them unconscious.

"Hey there!" the girl said as she tilted her head and smiled at me.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man joked "Give me your hand." He reached out his hand to me so I grabbed it and he pulled me up of the ground.

"You all right?" he asked as I dusted myself off. He was around my height although his build was quite a bit more muscular then mine was. He had deep blue hair, again like me except my hair was shorter and a much lighter blue then his. He wore blue armour that left his right arm exposed revealing some sort of mark on his shoulder. He also wore a white cape.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom." I shocked myself with what I had just said, I had just spoke what I could only presume was this man's name despite not even knowing who he is. He however didn't seem to be shocked in the slightest.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" He said. That confirmed my suspicion that Chrom was in fact his name.

I took a second to calm myself down a bit before responding. "No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just…came to me…"

"...Hmm, how curious." Chrom thought to himself for a while before concluding that finding out more about me was a priority "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's… Hmm?" I thought to myself trying to recall my own name. In fact, now that I thought about it I couldn't seem to remember anything. I feel that normally people would be freaking out after finding out they lost their memory but I stayed calm, much to my own surprise.

"...You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked. He had a sceptical look on his face.

"I'm not sure if..." I tried looking back into my past but had no success. I tried looking around to see if anything would jog my memory and remind me of what I was doing before I fell unconscious but I didn't even recognize where I was. "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl said. She was so quiet while me and Chrom were talking that I almost forgot she was even there, she didn't seem like the quiet type though. She was fairly small around three quarters of Chrom's height, maybe less. She had blonde hair tied into pigtails and wore a yellow dress with a hoop skirt.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." A man behind Chrom and the girl, who I didn't even know was there, said interrupting our conversation. He had dark brown hair and was wear full blue and light grey amour. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" I protested. It really was the truth. I had no idea who I was, where I had come from or what I was doing here.

I partially expected Chrom to believe the man but to my surprise he took my side. "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

 _Shepherds_ I thought myself. _So, these people are shepherds, I guess that would explain why they are all the way out in the fields but I don't see a single sheep in site._

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick said. It was clear that he didn't trust me one bit but Chrom and the girl seemed to.

Chrom gave up talking to Frederick and decided to meet him in the middle. "Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

This took me by surprise. "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" I interrupted.

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom said, trying to reassure me before he, Frederick and the girl walked off. I followed behind, it wasn't like I had anything else to do anyway.

We walked for a while before I decided to ask Chrom something. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

The three shepherds came to a sudden stop and all turned around to face me. "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

 _Ylisse_ I thought "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick interrupted "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" I wasn't weather I should take offence in his words or not, I could understand why he was sceptical though.

"Frederick, please." Chrom shot him a glare and he instantly shut up. Chrom then turned back to me before saying "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." I made sure to take not of what he was saying "I suppose proper introductions are in order...My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa shouted at her brother "...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armour?" I asked.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just as Frederick the Wary here." Chrom laughed. Frederick however didn't seem to find it funny.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick said before he turned to face me. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." That was the first he had said to me that wasn't rude.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." There it was, my name! I was happy to hear it even though it was an odd name. How come I suddenly remembered it. "...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign?" I wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard a name like it before "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa interrupted, but with good reason. We glanced over at the nearby town only to see that it was on fire.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom yelled.

"What about him?" Frederick asked tilting his head towards me for a second.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom yelled

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted.

"But what about— Hmm…" I cut myself short as the three had already sprinted of towards the town. I stood the and thought to myself for a second before I found myself running after them.

~3rdPerson~

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" Garrick yelled. The barbarian was leading a small force of Plegians and was tasked with terrorizing a nearby town.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" the Maiden screamed fearing for her life.

Meanwhile Chrom, Lissa and Frederick had just entered town and were preparing to fight the group of brigands.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa told her brother

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom shot back. He hated seeing the people of Ylisse be terrorized like this and was willing to do anything to stop it.

~Robin~

The shepherds had already made it into town and were preparing for battle when I caught up with them.

"Wait!" I yelled at them to get their attention. I wasn't sure why I was doing what this but I felt like I had to help out.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom turned to look at me. He looked slightly confused to see me there, as far as he knew I was just a civilian.

"I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." I said as I revealed the Sword that I had under my cloak to Chrom.

Chrom smiled "Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!" he rushed off into battle and I could he wasn't going to hold back.

Frederick turned to before saying "Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

"Right got it, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty" I nodded. Frederick nodded back at me then got on his horse and went to attack the enemies on the other side of town leaving just me and Lissa at the entrance.

"Lissa, stay behind us, you're unarmed. Don't want you getting hurt" I said.

"Right" Lissa replied with a nod and we headed in Chrom's direction.

When we caught up Chrom had just defeated a brigand leaving this part of town clear.

"Chrom! Frederick is clearing the right side of town. We need to clear the left and the centre and take down the leader." I said to Chrom.

"You seem to know quite a bit about battle tactics, have you done this sort of thing before," Chrom asked.

"Not that I remember, no." I said "but I must have studied it at some point."

"So, Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?" Chrom asked as he looked over my weaponry.

I pulled out the thunder tome and looked at it for a few seconds. "I...believe so? I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom said with slight concern in his voice. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes..." I opened the tome and read glanced over its contents quickly. I then looked at one of the Brigands that was quite a distance away from us and held out my hand. A circle of magic appeared around me and I unleashed the spell. "THUNDER!"

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Direct hit. The damage was critical finishing the brigand in one hit.

"Nice shot Robin." Chrom applauded "but you know you don't have to yell the spells name right."

"Helps me concentrate" I replied.

"Suit yourself" Chrom said before heading towards the centre of town to strike down more brigands.

I had a strange feeling that something was wrong. I turned around to see a Brigand sneaking up on Lissa. Luckily, he hadn't noticed me.

"LISSA WATCH OUT!" I yelled. Lissa turned around just as the brigand was about to bring down his axe. I jumped in the way and blocked the attack with my sword. I then slashed at the enemy but he retaliated and wounded me. I then attacked again and struck him down.

"That was close. Thanks Robin." Said Lissa with a sigh of relief.

"No problem" I replied. "Besides don't want you getting hurt, from what you brother says you're pretty delicate.

"We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Robin." She argued.

Frederick approached us having defeated the enemies of the right side of town. "Right side is all clear Robin, but we still have some brigands to take care of in the centre of town."

"Good, just finished clearing up the left here." I said

Chrom then re-joined with the three of us. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked. "It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

"Indeed. Timely use of a staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worst." I agreed.

"Speaking of which" Lissa interrupted. "I should probably heal up that wound you got there Robin."

"That would be great, thanks Lissa." I nodded

"No problem." She said "It is my job, plus consider it thanks for taking that hit in the first place, I know he was going for me."

Lissa raised her staff and started to heal me, as she did so I spoke. "No need to thank me" I responded "I was doing my job I said with a smile."

It appeared as though Chrom and Frederick weren't listening to the conversation, they were instead trying to get a good look at the remaining brigands and think of a good strategy. I joined them in doing so but once I started to examine them I started to see numbers and words hovering above the brigands.

"Huh?!" I was confused by what I was seeing.

"Still with us, Robin?" Chrom said looking concerned.

"Hmm... It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can "see" things." I said still staring in the enemies' direction.

"See things? Like what?" Chrom asked sounding curious yet that concern from before was not gone.

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere." I still refused to take my eyes of the group.

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom said confused.

I finally turned towards Chrom. "Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself..." I said.

"That could prove useful" Chrom said. "Any strategies then?"

"Yeah, I've got one." I said "That brigand of the far right has got a fairly strong sword, Frederick you're lance gives you the weapon advantage so you handle him. Chrom this group at the front all have axes, giving you the advantage. You attack them and I'll use my magic to provide cover. Lissa, you should be ready in case anyone gets hurt."

"Very well." Frederick said as he went off to fight the sword wielder."

"Nice thinking Robin," Chrom said before turning to face his little sister. "Lissa you're with us come on."

"Right." Lissa nodded as the we ran towards the brigands.

Chrom instantly dashed ahead and attacked one of the brigands. The other began to approach him while he was fighting and It was my job to keep them off his back. I started firing my thunder at them from a distance. We cleared most of them out quickly but the last one managed to hit Chrom.

I was about to fire a thunder spell at the brigand when Chrom burst out "Now I'm angry!" and killed him in one hit.

Lissa and I went over to Chrom once the coast was clear and Lissa got to healing him straight away.

I stared into space until Chrom spoke up. "Are you all right, Robin? Don't rush into danger."

"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry." I replied

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage." He said.

"Thank you, but...I think there's more to it than that." I responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side... It's fuzzy... Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defence, speed... Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!" I said

Frederick then joined us. "That should be the last of them" he said.

"Right" I replied. "Frederick, you cover our backs just in case we missed any brigands. The rest of us will go take out the leader."

"Well the sooner we go the sooner we can get these brigands out of the town." Chrom said.

"Right" I agreed. "Then let's get to it."

We approach their leader and ready for battle. "Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" He says raising his hand axe. Chrom slashes at the man but in return is hit by his hand axe. Chrom then attacks again this time he left the barbarian exposed so I fired a thunder as I yelled "You're finished!" and it hit for massive damage killing him in an instant.

"Bwaaargh!" The brigand leader yelled as he fell to his death.

We regrouped with Frederick ready to head on our way again.

"Well, that's the end of that" I said, dusting myself off.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Lissa smiled "But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" I scratched the back of my head but said nothing.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick asked.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick." I said "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom interrupted

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked trying to talk some sense into Chrom.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom said. It was clear that Chrom already trusted me after just one fight.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." I said.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" He asked

"I would be honoured." I agreed. I didn't really have anywhere else to go so staying with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick seemed like my best option.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said grabbing Chrom's attention.

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked. I still knew nothing about the surrounding area.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…" Lissa exclaimed.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick said.

 _Oh, so the name is a metaphor._ I finally understood.

"Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick continued.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa said

As we talked a villager approached us. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valour with a feast!" He said.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick said as if he was leading the group.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply—Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa complained

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like...I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick said.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa moaned.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I said to Chrom as Frederick and Lissa talked.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" said Lissa, joining our conversation.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom joked.

"Duly noted." I said.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick complained.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom said

"Heh heh." I laughed.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick asked.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far."

* * *

 **And that's that. Now to retype this authors note.**

 **Feedback, both positive and negative, is welcome and encouraged as long as it isn't just hate**

 **Robin and Lissa will not be paired together despite the interaction between them and interactions to come. I did that for 2 reasons. 1. To try writting character interactions outside of the dialogue that's in the game. 2. For some reason the support between Robin and Lissa increased pretty fast in my playthrough so I'm carrying that over.**

 **That's all.**


	2. Unwelcome Change

**Welcome back to another chapter of The Legend Of Awakening.**

 **As the chapters here are basically the same as the actual game we will recruit two more characters this chapter. If you've played Fire Emblem Awakening you already know who they are but if you haven't played it... then why are you here exactly (not that I want you to leave)**

 **This Fanfic contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Unwelcome Change

~Robin~

I continued walking down the path with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick leading the way towards Ylisstol. Lissa had been right it was already dusk. We decided to stop and set up camp for the night. I looked up at the sky, it was very clear as there weren't many clouds. I looked back down at my new traveling companions when I heard Lissa complaining.

"I told you—it's getting dark already!" She snapped "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom said turning to his little sister "Want to help me gather firewood?" He asked.

Lissa took a while to respond as she was still trying to get the bug out of her mouth "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it…" She complained, not looking very happy "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

I heard my stomach growling but it seemed as though no one else heard so I decided to speak up "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick agreed

~Lissa~

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom had finished munching on his share of bear. He looked at me and tilted his head "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" I was fed up of always having to eat ridiculous animals when we were out. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Robin, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?" I looked over at Robin who was stuffing his face with his share.

*Munch, munch, slurp*

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" I said. I admit I was curious about how exactly Robin ended up in that field but he had already told us all he could remember and I'm certain he would have told us if he remembered something else. I wonder if he is worried about his memory loss. It didn't seem to trouble him though.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said drawing my attention back to him.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" I yelled "Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick interrupted.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" I questioned him which caught him off guard. He hadn't taken a single bite of his bear meat either.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He said nervously.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" I shouted.

~Chrom~

"...Huh?" I shot up suddenly as I woke up and looked around, Robin and Frederick were still asleep but Lissa must have heard me as she woke up as well.

"*Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother?" She said. I could tell she was still tired.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you," I apolagized "but... Something is amiss…" I had a feeling that something was going to happen. It was unusual.

"Define "something."" She replied looking both confused and unamused at the same time.

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around." I said as I turned towards the nearby forest.

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." Lissa snapped. I turned my head to look back at her.

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa." I smiled.

We had been searching the forest for a few minutes now and found nothing, but I still had that same feeling.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa said as she looked around.

The feeling grew even stronger. I knew something bad was about to happen. "Something is wrong here…" I said to Lissa.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa screamed from behind me.

The ground had started to shake intensely. There is was something bad. My gut feeling was correct.

"Gods, what—Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" I yelled at her as I tried to stabilize myself.

~Robin~

I was awoken by the ground shaking vigorously. I looked over to see Frederick was now awake as well.

"Frederick!" I called out to him. He looked at me. "Does this sort of thing happen often around here."

"No!" He yelled "This is very unusual."

I looked over and noticed that Chrom and Lissa were nowhere in sight. "Frederick!" I yelled at him. He shot me a glance as if to say _What is it now!_

"Chrom and Lissa are gone" I said

"WHAT?!" He looked over at where Chrom and Lissa should have been. "NO! it was foolish of me to take my eyes off of them." He said with his head hung in disappointment although he appeared to be more disappointed in himself then anything

"We must find them and make sure they are safe" I said.

Frederick looked back at me again "Right! Knowing milord and milady they wouldn't have gone far without us." He said before running off. I followed behind.

"DON'T WORRY MILORD AND MILADY I'M COMING TO ASSIST YOU." Frederick yelled.

I just thought to myself _Chrom. Lissa. We're on our way._

~Chrom~

The sudden earthquake continued causing the trees to fall. I could see that staying here would be a bad idea. "Lissa, run." I said, staring at the madness happening around me.

"Huh?" Lissa looked up at me.

"I mean it! Go!" I yelled. Lissa ran off, I looked at what was happening one last time before turning around to catch up to Lissa. I caught up with her and overtook her. I didn't go to fast as I wasn't going to leave her behind. The ground around us started to split. Lava flooded the surrounding area and fireballs hit some trees, setting them ablaze.

I noticed a gap in the ground and on the other side was a clearing. By now the ground had stopped shacking so if we could just get to that clearing we would be safe. "Hey! This way!" I called out to Lissa before turning towards the gap. Luckily it wasn't a big gap so we could easily jump over it.

I jumped over the gap and Lissa followed behind me. We stopped once we reached the clearing, taking some time to catch our breath but I time was cut short by another strange occurrence.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" Lissa asked nervously, still gasping for breath, she was pointing to the sky where we could see something forming. I looked to be a portal of some kind.

We stared at the giant blue circle in the sky when all of a sudden strange masked humanoid figure fell from the portal and dropped to the ground. I could tell that they weren't friendly. They stood there emotionless. They moved as if they were lifeless bodies being used as puppets.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back." I said as I drew the Falchion. This was a special sword. It had been passed down through my family for generations and was one of a kind.

One of the masked figures charged at me but I was ready, I ran and slashed at it. It somehow still stood. I turned to it tightening my grip on Falchion. The figure turned its head all the way around to look at me before proceeding to do the same with its body "What the…." I stared at it in shock before it came running at me again but I blocked its attack and knocked it to the ground. I jumped in the air and came crashing back down, sticking my sword into the monster's back. It started making strange noises before evaporating into smoke leaving me more confused than before. Whatever these things are, I knew they weren't human.

I noticed another one walking towards Lissa. As she was unarmed my sister had no way to fight back and was on the floor leaning against a rock holding her staff up in defence.

"Lissa!" I cried out. The creature was already raising it's axe in the air, ready to kill Lissa. _NO!_ I thought. I wasn't going to make it in time.

All of a sudden a masked man appeared from the portal and blocked the creature's attack. Lissa looked up and the man in shock. The man struggled to maintain the block. "Help!" He yelled.

I shock myself remembering that I was still part of this fight. "...Right!" I nodded.

The man pushed the creature back and I ran towards it with Falchion in hand. The sliced through the figures torso and the man turned around and did the same but from the other direction.

The creature turned into smoke. The man and I stayed where we were for a second. We were standing back to back with swords held out in front of us. Eventually I put Falchion back into it's sheath and turned around to face the man. The masked man did the same with his sword before I could see it.

"Quite an entrance." I said. "What's your name?"

Before the man could answer I heard yelling and turned to where it was coming from.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick yelled as he run up to us with Robin just behind him.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa yelled out to them. She sounded happy to see them.

Robin stared at the creatures in confusion. By the look on his face the mere sight of these things disgusted him. "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" He asked

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." I replied with my hand on the Falchion ready to unsheathe it as soon as these monsters got any closer.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick said in relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa said smiling "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Lissa looked around before continuing "Hey, where did he go?" The man was gone and no one even saw him leave.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade." He said drawing his Silver Lance. "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." I nodded. I drew Falchion and Robin pulled out his bronze sword with his tome at the ready as well. Lissa stayed behind us with her staff at the ready.

~Robin~

I stared at the small buildings in the surrounding area before asking about them. "Hmm? Are those…"

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick answered.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible." I informed my friends "No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

"Good idea!" Chrom said "You got any others in the tactical mind of yours."

I looked around. Lucky for us there weren't a lot of enemies so it shouldn't be too hard to clear them out. "We should clear the ones closest to us first and if we need take cover in the forts to rest. There isn't a lot of them so there shouldn't be a need to split up."

"Okay" Lissa nodded "Then let's get to it."

We ran at the creatures at full speed. Chrom sliced at one of them while Frederick pierced another with his lance. I hacked at the last one with my sword but it wasn't quite enough to kill it so I jumped back and shot a thunder spell at it which finished it off. Chrom and Frederick had killed their opponents when. We all looked at each other but their battle faces soon turned to shock as felt a pain in my back. I fell to the floor. I was still conscious just badly injured.

I turned my head to see that I had been struck by one of the creatures in the back. Chrom ran at the monster and stuck it before jumping back and leaving it open for Frederick.

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick charged at the monster a stabbed it with his lance causing it to turn into smoke.

"Robin! you ok?" Chrom asked. With the creature taken care of they could all turn their attention to me.

"I'm good." I replied. I tried to get up the pain was too much. I looked over at Chrom who could tell that I wasn't

"Easy there.. Don't push yourself." He said. "Everyone take cover in that fort for now."

Chrom helped me up and he and Lissa escorted me to the fort. Frederick watched a backs and kept any nearby n=monsters off of us.

When we all made it to the fort Chrom spoke up. "That's a really bad wound." He said looking at it. "Lissa think you can heal it."

Lissa examined it for a while. "I can but it will take a little while."

"Right." Chrom nodded. "Then we shall stay here."

"No." I interrupted. "You and Frederick go and take care of the rest of those monsters."

"We are not going to leave you like this you can't fight in this condition." He retaliated.

"Chrom, you saw what they did to me." I argued. "We need to get rid of them before they can hurt anyone else and you don't have to worry about leaving me and Lissa defenceless either. I may not be able to get up at the moment but I can use my magic without moving as long as I can get a good shot. Any of those creatures get inside I'll blast them."

Chrom hesitated before agreeing. He left the fort with Frederick behind him.

Lissa readied her staff and got to healing the wound.

"I should have been more careful." I muttered to myself. Perhaps I spoke a bit too loud as Lissa responded.

"Don't worry about it." She said in hopes of reassuring me. "It was an ambush. None of us saw it until it was right behind you."

There was silence for a bit.

"We all get injured from time to time." Lissa smiled. "You just gotta recover from them."

I smiled back at her "Thanks."

It took a while but eventually Lissa finished healing the wound.

"There." She said, dusting herself off. "You should be fine moving around but I don't recommend going back to battle for today."

"Right." I nodded "Chrom and Frederick can handle it. We should probably stay here for now then. We wouldn't want to get attacked out there."

I sat leaning against the wall of the fort and Lissa sat down next to me

"Lissa can I ask you something?" I said

"Sure, what is it?" She turned her head to look at me.

"Why don't you carry a weapon around like Chrom or Frederick? Is it because you don't like hurting people?" I asked

"Oh it's not that at all." She replied "In fact I would love to bring down the pain on some of these guys. I'm actually learning how to use magic but I haven't quite got the hang of it yet."

"I can help if you want." I said with a smile. "Obviously not right now, but another time I would be glad to assist."

"Really? You would do that?" She asked smiling. "Thanks. Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask?" I said. "If I can remember anything related to your question I will happily answer."

"That just the thing." she said "Does your memory loss worry you? Because to me it doesn't seem to bother you."

I thought for a moment before answering. "I would like to know who I am but I don't think I will mind to much if I don't."

"Why is that?" She looked at me curiously.

"Something tells me that I will make a lot of new memories with you, Chrom and Frederick that in the end will mean much more to me then my old ones."

~3rdPerson~

A cavalier riding a white horse had ran onto the battle field. She was wearing orange armour with a bronze lance in hand. She had short orange hair and the expression of anger on her face.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." She yelled as she rushed into battle. She looked at the horrific creatures all around. "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

She was cut of by someone else behind her trying to catch up. "Hold, milady!" The voice said. It was a man with long cyan hair wielding an iron bow.

"Muh?" The girl said turning to him.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" The man said leaving the girl confused. "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." He continued.

The girl stared at him for a moment before responding. "...The hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural." The man was clearly full of himself. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this." The girl interrupted turning back towards the monsters "Onward!"

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion." Virion cried out before the girl could leave. "W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd." Sully said turning back to him.

""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" Virions remark shocked Sully but her shock quickly turned to anger.

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it…This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." Sully said, her rage building inside her.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming." Virion was an idiot to not notice Sully's face, red with anger as he continued anyway. "'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully yelled kicking the cyan haired man right in stomach.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…" Virion said as he held his stomach in pain "P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

"*Sigh* Fine... Anything to shut you up." Sully quickly turned away from him and charging at one of the monsters.

Sully impaled the creature with her lance. She lifted her weapon with the monster still on it and kicked it off causing it to hit the ground and evaporate into smoke. She turned around to see another monster. She was about to kill it when an arrow pierced its head and it turned to smoke. Sully looked over to see Virion as he lowered his bow

"Your welcome." He said as he flicked his hair.

Sully just rolled her eyes and grunted. "Come on we have to find Captain Chrom." She said. "Let's search the fort over there first."

"Very well." Virion agreed as the both headed towards the fort.

~Robin~

Lissa and I sat and talked inside the fort for a while until I heard some footsteps.

"Sshh!" I said interrupting Lissa's sentence.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I hear footsteps, it's either Chrom and Frederick returning or it's some of those monster, best be prepared for the latter of the two." I said with my thunder tome in hand. As Lissa had said, re-joining the battle wouldn't be a good idea with my wound so I couldn't run around and attack with my sword the most I could do was fire my thunder spell from a safe distance.

Lissa nodded but said nothing. An orange haired woman atop a horse and a man with long cyan hair turned the corner. Upon seeing me with a thunder tome in one hand and the other aimed at them. the former raised her lance, prompting the man to raise his bow and take aim on me.

"What are you planning on doing to Lissa!" The woman yelled at me.

"What?!" I said confused.

"YOU HEARD ME!" She shouted.

"Sully stop!" Lissa yelled from behind me. "Robin here just heard footsteps and thought it was one of those monsters he was just preparing to protect me in case it was."

The two didn't lower the weapons. The man looked confused, while the woman stilled had a gazed fixed on me.

I lowered my hand that was taking aim on them and put my tome away. I trusted Lissa enough to know that she knew these people they were no threat to us. Well no threat to Lissa at least, I'm pretty sure they still want to kill me.

"Robin is on our side." Lissa continued "As a matter of fact Chrom has just made him the shepherds' new tactician.

The two finally lowered their weapons. "If that's the case why isn't he out there fighting those things." The woman said, unamused.

"Robin got badly wounded." Lissa replied "I managed to heal it but I didn't think it was a good idea to go back out there so he and I stayed here. Chrom and Frederick went back out there to continue fighting though."

The woman turned to me. "In that case I'm sorry about all that, I just thought you were a threat to Lissa's safety. The name's Sully." She said.

"I'm Robin pleasure to meet you." I said. "Don't worry about it. Frederick thought the same thing at didn't really believe my story."

Sully looked at me confused before Lissa explained. "We found Robin unconscious in a field without memory. He eventually remembered his name but nothing else has returned to him though. But he is a really good fighter and he knows a lot about tactics so Chrom offered him a position in the shepherds after he helped us save a town from brigands."

"That is an odd story." Sully said.

Lissa took notice of the man. "Who is that?" She asked Sully.

"This is Virion." The red head said. "He wanted to help get rid of these monsters."

"Tis a pleasure" Virion said at the back.

"We should probably go and help Chrom." Sully said as she and Virion walked toward the exit before stopping. "You two should probably come with us she said. "Don't worry we will handle all the monsters."

Me and Lissa followed Sully and Virion out of the fort. We eventually found Chrom and Frederick.

"Captain Chrom!" Sully called out to them.

"Sully?" Chrom said "Glad your hear, although Frederick and I have already taken most of these creatures there is still one left but it's a tough one, you want to take it on."

"Sure why not." Sully nodded.

"Who is he?" Frederick asked pointing at Virion.

After Virion was introduced to everybody Chrom approached me. "I see Lissa was able to heal your wound." He said

"She says it should be fully healed by morning, sorry I couldn't help fight though." I scratched the back of my head.

"No worries." He smiled "Me and Frederick handled them."

Sully and Virion then also approached. "If you're as good a tactician as Lissa says you are, you got any advice on how we should take this last guy on." Sully said

I looked over at the remaining monster. It hadn't noticed us yet and it was quite far away. The enemies information appeared in my vision again and I quickly looked over it.

"It has a hand axe." I stated. "That gives it the advantage over your lance Sully so be careful when fighting it. Hand axes are very light and easy to throw meaning he can attack you from a distance, Virion that means it can still hit you from your position so be on your guard. Other than that it isn't too much stronger than the other ones so you should be fine."

"WOAH!" Sully said. "…and you can get all that from that distance, I can barely see it let alone it's weapons."

"From what Robin tells me, he has the strange ability to see all of an enemy's battle information just by looking at them." Chrom said. "That power will be very useful in future battles."

After some more discussion Sully and Virion proceeded to engage the monster leaving me, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick to watch their battle. Virion battled from a distance firing arrows at the monster while Sully engaged it in close quarters combat. Sully hit it with her lance and Virion fired an arrow right through the left side of it's chest. It swung its hand axe downward at Sully but he dodged the attack. It then through its weapon at Virion who jumped in the air to evade the attack. While still airborne he fired an arrow at the creature which impaled it's leg. Sully then thrusted her lance into the monster and it turned to smoke.

We proceeded to regroup but we found ourselves joined by the masked man Lissa had mentioned before the battle.

~Chrom~

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick said as he observed our mysterious helper.

"…" The man stayed silent.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Lissa said, looking up at the man.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" I spoke up.

"You may call me Marth." The man said bluntly.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" I asked. Marth was the original owner of my sword, the Falchion, and a distant ancestor of Lissa and I "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." Marth said. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa called out but it was to late as Marth had already left.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again...But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick said.

"Right." I said. I looked at Virion before speaking to him, he was the only part of our group that wasn't a part of the shepherds but we could use an archer with his skill, so I decided to offer him a place. "Virion. You are welcome to accompany us if you wish, the shepherds could use an archer of your skill."

"It would be a pleasure." He said

~Robin~

Our small group of six had finally made it to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" I said looking around at the busy streets.

Frederick looked around for a bit. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." He said with relief.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said.

As we walked we heard a few Villagers yell. "Look! The exalt has come to see us!" One of them yelled.

I looked over to see a woman under the protection of some guards. She was wearing a green and yellow sage outfit. She had blonde hair and a mark on her forehead similar to the one Chrom had on his shoulder.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" I asked another question.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick stated. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom said with a smile.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." I nodded.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa cheered.

"Yes, I imagine she..." I started before the realization hit me. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick said, displeased as ever.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" I cried out.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom smiled.

I suddenly realized that this whole time I had been talking to royalty and I spoke to them in such an informal manner. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" I said still trying to get over the shock.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." He said, the smile on his face was now even bigger.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" I said, reverting to my old speech pattern.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick sighed.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

We entered the castle with Chrom leading the way.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" The exalt said as we entered the room.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom replied

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom informed his sister.

Another woman joined in the conversation when she heard that. "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." She said.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom exclaimed.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa cheered.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn said.

"This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd." Chrom said looking over at me.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn said.

"Not at all, milady!" I said.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick interrupted. "Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped at the great knight.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn asked her brother.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom answered.

"Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn spoke.

"Milady."

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…" Emmeryn said to Frederick.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick said.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Phila responded.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn exclaimed.

"Of course." Chrom nodded.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa said as she began leading me out of the room.

* * *

 **There we have it. Again I encourage you to leave reviews as I would like to know how I as we didn't get any last time but if you are waiting for more chapters before you review that's alright.**

 **I know, I know, I keep adding in these moments between Robin and Lissa but like I said they will not be paired together.**

 **I'm not the best at making sure that characters act in character so I hope I did alright for the parts where I wasn't going off of the games dialogue.**

 **That's all for this time, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Shepherds

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ**

 **So I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I actually started it not long after the last chapter but I stopped writing for a while.**

 **I just want to clear a few things up before we start.**

 **The first thing is that, unlike the last two chapters, I've written this one entirely in third person instead of shifting between different points of view. It makes it a lot easier to write about certain aspects (for example in the last two chapters I couldn't talk about the legend behind the falchion in Trash's point of view as he didn't know about it, I could only write about it in Chrom or Lissa's POV) I would like to know what you guys think. Are my stories better in third person or should I keep the point of views.**

 **As I've said this story is a part of the Blue Link Project, I have updated my profile with information about the project and what it is so I** **recommend** **taking a look at that if you are interested but in short the project will begin as a lot of** **separate** **stories about different** **franchises** **(this story included) but will eventually overlap with each other forming one big crossover.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem**

 **This Story contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

Chapter 2

Shepherds

*3rdPerson*

Lissa had been dragging the tactician around for a while now and he still had no idea where they were heading. Eventually the duo approached a building. The light blue haired man stared at it for a while, Lissa was already a little further ahead. They entered the building and Lissa turned to the man before speaking.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." The cleric said with a smile. Robin looked around taking in the surroundings, there were other people in the room as well which made it easy for Robin to assume that they were other members of the shepherds.

Robin could see three other people in the room. The first was a blonde-haired woman who wore two white ribbons, one on each side of her head and pink clothing. The second was a muscular man with blonde hair. The third was a brunette with pink and purple armour.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" The blonde woman said, not taking any notice of Robin who just stood there in silence.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said turning to her friend.

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle said, slightly annoyed as Lissa's comment despite it being a simple greeting.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa said trying to calm Maribelle. "...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" The man interrupted "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa asked sarcastically "Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" Vaike said before realizing what Lissa had said "...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The brunette had now entered the conversation although they had still hadn't taken any notice of Robin. He would've said something by now but he didn't want to interrupted.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..." Maribelle explained. "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa smiled.

"Worry? Well, I..." Sumia stuttered "He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!"

Vaike was the first to take notice of the blue haired tactician. He turned to him before asking Lissa about him. "So, who's the stranger?" He said

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike..." Lissa began not bothering to even notice the unamused look on Vaike's face. "But allow me to introduce Robin! He just joined the Shepherds." She continued. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

Robin smiled at the praise but wasn't entirely sure if he deserved it. Especially after their last battle, he took a mental note to be more careful as he would rather avoid taking another strike to the back like he did before.

"Oh yeah? Can he do this? *buuuuuurp*" Vaike let out the loudest burp anyone had ever heard. Maribelle and Sumia were disgusted by Vaike's actions. Lissa let out a small giggle. Robin wasn't sure what to make of it but played along.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach."" The tactician said, finally speaking up. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Maribelle snapped in disgust. "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Maribelle stormed off leaving everyone behind. Robin just looked in confusion.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia said to the shepherd's newest recruit, well newest recruit that she was aware of, she had yet to meet Virion. Last time Robin saw Virion he was following Sully around rambling on as usual despite Sully's threats.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa added, laughing. "But yeah, just give her time." At this point Chrom had entered the room, there was no sign of Frederick, Sully or Virion although from what Robin could hear, it sounded like they were just outside.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so" Sumia stuttered again as she walked forward to approach Chrom but as she did she tripped and fell flat on the floor causing everyone to jolt back a little. Sumia quickly got up a dusted herself off.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" Sumia gave up her explanation and just stood there in embarrassment.

Chrom continued with what he was about to say. "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

Robin wasn't sure what "Regna Ferox" was so he spoke up. "Regna Ferox?" He asked the Ylissian prince. However, Sumia was the one to answer his question.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." She explained.

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom corrected. "and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." Robin presumed that Chrom was talking about the monsters that they had encountered the night before although he wasn't sure if any of the shepherds knew about them besides the ones present in the fight, they had most likely been informed about the creatures but had yet to see one up close.

Chrom continued to explain why it is that the shepherds were to march to Regna Ferox "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Yelled Lissa cutting her brother off mid-sentence.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike said with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"I'll go as well." Robin could have sworn he had just heard a voice one that he didn't yet recognise, he could tell it belonged to a male but the only men in the room were Chrom, Vaike and himself but He knew it was neither Chrom nor Vaike and he hadn't said anything. He would have pondered it more had it not been for the more important task at hand.

"I... I, um…" Sumia couldn't quite get her word out as she thought hard about if she should help with the shepherd's task.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked noticing his comrade's distress.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia said nervously causing Robin to come to the conclusion that she had not been a shepherd for long although he could be wrong about that.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom replied. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia said. She wasn't so sure if coming along was a good idea but if Captain Chrom thought it was for the best then she was willing to do it.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom said in hopes to reassure Sumia.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!" She nodded.

"And what about you Robin?" Chrom asked turning to the shepherd's new tactician "I presume you wish to tag along as well."

"Well I just got the job as the shepherd's tactician, it wouldn't be good if I slacked off on my first day, now would it?" Robin joked smiling causing the Prince to return the smile.

"Very well." Chrom said. "Frederick, Sully and Virion have already agreed to come with us, they should be outside."

Sumia and Vaike were a little confused, they both had the same question in their heads. "Um… Who's Virion?" Sumia asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't met him yet." Lissa smiled.

"Let's just say he is a bit of a character." Robin said.

"Vaike, can you go and inform the others about this mission?" Chrom said to the fighter.

"You can count on ol' teach!" Vaike said exiting the barracks.

The next morning the shepherds had prepared for their march to Regna Ferox. Robin was a little overwhelmed by all the new faces he had met in his short time with Chrom. In front of everyone stood the previously mention prince of Ylisse. Robin stood with the rest of the shepherd's waiting for Chrom to speak. Next to him stood Lissa, princess of Ylisse and Chrom's little sister. Next to her was Frederick and his armoured horse, the great knight and the shepherd's lieutenant. Sully, The cavalier was also there atop of her horse. Not far behind was Virion the "archest" of archers. Behind Robin stood Vaike, the fighter and next to him stood Sumia.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom began before anyone could answer though yelling could be heard.

"W-wait for me!" The group of shepherds turned around to see someone running at them. It was a man in green armour with brownish green hair. The man approached the group and upon reaching them stopped to catch his breath. He had a horse with him and appeared to be a cavalier. This left Robin with one question. Why didn't he just ride his horse over here?

"Stahl?" Chrom asked staring at the man.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl replied gasping for breath. He clearly wasn't happy about almost being left behind.

Lissa was a little confused. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." She started talking but stopped once she realized that Vaike had once again messed up his one job. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" She turned to the fighter, who despite his mess up still had a large amount of self confidance.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all…" Vaike said in a poor attempt to recover. Most of the shepherds just rolled their eyes.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa shouted. "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" She asked

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." Vaike said defensively. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." Vaike said as if forgetting that the whole reason the green cavalier was almost late was his fault in the first place.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" Stahl whinned. "There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…"

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin spoke up. He felt it was important to get to know the rest of the shepherds. If he was going to be the one giving them commands in battle it would be best that he knows each soldier's individual strengths, weaknesses and other information.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom said introducing the tactician to the green cavalier.

"Hello, Robin." Stahl began. "Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"Well then I suppose we should head out." Chrom said. "The sooner we get to Regna Ferox the better." The shepherds nodded their heads in agreement and started their march.

At the front of the group were Chrom, Robin and Lissa in the middle of a discussion. Behind them was Frederick, atop of his armoured horse and Sumia. Frederick was never too far from the Prince and Princess of Ylisse as for Sumia, she thought that it would be best for her to stay in the middle of the group and retreat to the back if a battle started. Behind them was Vaike and Virion. Vaike was telling Virion about how the shepherds would be lost without him, which couldn't have been any further from the truth but Virion wasn't really listening. At the back were Sully and Stahl, the two cavaliers atop of their horses.

They hadn't been marching for too long when the blue haired tactician spotted something in the distance. "Chrom..." He began causing the Prince to turn away from his conversation with Lissa to look at Robin. "You might want to take a look at this." He said pointing off into the distance.

Chrom looked over to where his tactician was pointing and was shocked to see what was up ahead. "Can it be…?"

"Those monsters from the other day? Yes." Robin said.

"Well, you're our tactician, what do you think we should do?" Chrom asked raising his hand to the rest of the shepherds giving them the signal to stop for a moonet.

"It would be easy to just sneak around them but it would be better to defeat them before they can cause any trouble." Robin said preparing his weapon as the rest of the shepherds did the same.

Chrom looked at the creatures with worry. "Gods, have the Risen really spread this far?" He asked despite already knowing the answer.

Robin looked at him confused. "Risen?" He asked.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick said interrupting the conversation.

Chrom turned to face the rest of the group. "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike laughed at the monsters in the distance. "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom grew annoyed at Vaike's antics. "Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" He said, unamused.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it!" The fighter yelled. "It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike scurried around in an attempt to find his misplaced axe but it was nowhere to be found.

"Keep to the rear, then!" Chrom commanded. "The battle is nigh!"

Frederick got the shepherds attention before speaking. "All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!" The shepherds all turned to look at Vaike who just let out a nervous laugh in response. "All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

"Right I'll be sure to keep that in mind when planning ahead." Robin said. It was important information when it came to battle strategy. He had used it before in his previous battles with the shepherds but it didn't hurt to make sure it was engraved into his mind.

"From what we've heard you're a great tactician Robin." Stahl spoke.

"Now's the time to prove it." Vaike finished. "Or is Ol' Teach going to have to give you a few pointers."

"As if YOU know anything about battle strategy, Vaike!" Lissa yelled.

"Well, Robin." Chrom said. "Got any ideas."

"It shouldn't be too hard to take them out so a basic strategy should do the trick." The tactician stated. "Chrom, Frederick, Sully and Stahl you guys keep to the front and take out any risen in your way."

"Right." Chrom nodded.

"As you command." Frederick said

"I'll wipe the floor with 'em!" Sully yelled.

"You can count on me." Stahl agreed

"Virion and I will keep behind you and provide support with our ranged attacks." Robin continued

"Very well." Virion bowed.

"Lissa you keep behind us, but stay close in case we need healing." Robin said turning to the princess that stood next to him.

"Leave it to me!" Lissa smiled.

"Sumia, as Chrom said you don't have to fight if you don't want to." Robin said.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Sumia replied.

"Ok, then in that case you and Vaike stay at the back!" The tactician commanded. "Vaike, try and find your axe and once you've got it join Chrom, Frederick, Sully and Stahl at the front."

"Ok!" Vaike yelled.

"Everyone in formation?" Robin asked at the shepherds nodded. "Then let's go. To battle!"

The shepherds charged at the risen. Chrom, Frederick, Sully and Stahl were at the front of the group, just as Robin commanded. They slashed down the hordes of risen closest to the group, swinging swords and thrusting lances. Robin and Virion will behind them using their ranged attacks to provide support and weaken the risen who were moving closer to the group so that they could easily be cut down by the soldiers at the front. Lissa was just behind them with her staff at the ready in case anyone got hurt. At the very back was Sumia and Vaike. Sumia stood and watched the others fight of the horde of risen while Vaike stumbled to find his axe.

A little further back, a mage with dark orange hair and glasses arrived on the field of battle. She saw the shepherds of fighting in the distance and began to approach them but stopped when she noticed something on the floor. She picked the object up and examined it.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!" She said. She then looked around and saw Sumia standing watching the battle from afar. She then saw Vaike next to her who seemed in a hurry to locate something. She looked back down at the axe in her hand. "I should have known." She sighed as she went to approach Vaike.

Vaike looked up to see Miriel approaching them and noticed that she was holding an axe. His axe! "Whoa! My axe!" He yelled.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." She sighed as she handed the axe over to Vaike.

"Thanks, Miriel!" He said, taking the axe from Miriel's hands. "...Er, for the axe, anyway."

Miriel glared at Vaike as he tightened his grip on his axe, as to make sure he didn't lose it again. "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

"Er… well Robin told me to join the front lines when I find my axe so I'm going." He said nervously before running of towards the heat of battle. Miriel had yet to meet the new tactician and was curious to see how he handles things.

Miriel turned to Sumia. "Will you be alright alone?" She asked.

Sumia nodded "Yes, I'll be fine."

Miriel then went to join the shepherds and assisted Robin and Virion in providing support for their comrades.

After a while of fighting the shepherds defeated all of the risen in the area. "Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom said as he sheathed the Falchion. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick finished. The shepherd then proceeded to continue their march.

After a while of walking, Chrom noticed something off in the distance but couldn't quite make out what it was. He told the shepherds to take a break for a bit and rest up. He turned to Robin who was talking to Lissa. "Robin there is something up ahead we should go and see what it is before procceding."

Robin nodded at the prince. "Right."

"I'm coming too." Lissa interrupted. "Just in case it's bad and you need healing."

The three walked towards whatever it was. When they got closer they could see clearly see that it was some kind of animal. "Well, what do we have here?" Robin questioned as the trio approached the beast.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked, tilting her head to the side and staring at it.

"It's a pegasus, all right." Chrom said as he approached it. He noticed that the pegasus was kneeling down on the ground. "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here…" Chrom tried to get closer to the pegasus but it rears and whines, startling the trio. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" Chrom said trying to calm the pegasus but to no avail.

"Captain, one moment!" The trio turned to see Sumia, who had just walked up behind them. She began to move towards the pegasus before falling flat on her face.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" Sumia gave up mid-sentence.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom said turning back to the pegasus.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." Sumia said as she walked up to the pegasus. She started to stroke its head and it instantly calmed dow. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you. Shhh…"

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked in amazement at how easy it was for Sumia to calm down the pegasus.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa cheered.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia exclaimed, not leaving the pegasus' side.

"I should say so!" Chrom said as he stared in awe.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia said to the trio as she began to examine the pegasus' wounds.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom informed her.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage." Sumia said. "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom said.

"As you command, sir." Sumia smiled.

Chrom turned back to his little sister and his tactician. "I suppose we should continue our march to Ferox, we wouldn't want to waste any more time."

"Right." They both nodded at him and walked back to the rest of the shepherds.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter. Sorry it wasn't as interesting as the previous two. I wasn't to focused on the battle in this chapter, which is why I didn't include it. Also I kind of rushed it towards the end, sorry, hope it was still good enough quality for you guys.**

 **As always reviews are encouraged, positive or negative (as long as you don't just review to leave hate and not actually give any feedback on how I could improve).**

 **I apologise if anyone acted out of character. I have tend to have trouble with sticking to a characters personality.**

 **That's all for this chapter.**


	4. Warrior Realm

**I'm finally back with an actual update for this project. I apologise for such a long gap between chapters but I have had a lot of other stuff to handle as well, Including other projects I am working on (however they are completely separate from this) and I still also need my own free time as well. I will probably get busier in the future however this is still something that I want to continue and will work on it whenever I can. I can promise I'll update too often but I'll try my hardest.**

 **This story will be my main focus for the future and will be the one I update most. The Legend of Stoneblock will become the main focus once this one is done however this will be a very long story be patient.**

 **Anyway, the usual stuff:**

 **\- I do not own Fire Emblem**

 **\- Spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

Chapter 3

Warrior Realm

The Shepherds continued on their march to Regna Ferox. As Robin walked near the front of the pack next to Chrom he felt as though his legs could give in at any moment. It honestly felt like they had been walking for years (A/N: Apologies, that is my fault).

It grew colder the closer they got to the Ferox's border until it eventually began to snow. Robin had already begun to freeze up and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, he didn't know what the weather was usually like in Regna Ferox but if it was like this most of the time he was glad he was unconscious in Ylisse and not here otherwise he would've frozen to death depending on how long he was out cold. Robin looked around to see that the rest of the Shepherds were doing their best to try and keep warm. He noticed Vaike shivering like crazy due to his lack of a shirt. The only one who seemed perfectly fine was Chrom, he wasn't even a little fazed by the weather which was impressive considering that he was missing a sleeve.

After a while longer they were approaching a fortress on the border. _Most likely some kind of border guards to stop ruffians_ Robin thought to himself, _They should let us in if we explain why we're here but I'll need to think of something in case they don't, this is an urgent matter after all._

"Brr!" Lissa shivered. She was walking just behind Robin and Chrom next to Frederick. It had been a while since anyone had actually said anything as they were all too busy trying to warm up but Lissa had had enough and spoke up. "F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!"

"Stand beside my horse, milady." Frederick declared. "She'll shelter you from the wind."

Lissa moved over onto the other side of Frederick's horse to get out of the gusts of wind. She stood very close to the horse's side to shield herself from the frozen air. The Shepherds had approached the fortress that stood in their way on the border, they halted and rested for a little while after all the walking they had been doing. Robin examined the fortress, looking for a way to get past other then the door, he hoped they wouldn't have to force their way in, but he was planning anyway in case worst came to worst. After a few seconds he was the first to speak up.

"So this is the fortress?" He asked although he clearly already knew the answer. They hadn't been noticed by any guards yet, there wasn't even anyone outside. Robin assumed that most of the soldiers were inside the fort to get out of the cold, it wasn't a problem in fact is actually worked out quite well for them as it meant they could all rest there for a while without drawing suspicion.

"Yes, the Longfort." Chrom answered his question as he approached and stood next to Robin also examining the fort. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

Frederick also walked up to the pair and joined them in observing the border leaving Lissa still beside his horse. The three had already noticed the lack of soldiers directly at the front, Frederick seemed to already know what was on the minds of the other two and began to explain, although he was sure that Chrom already knew but he did so anyway to bring Robin up to speed.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick explained. Robin presumed the reason for this was that they were most likely having a similar problem to Ylisse, Plegian ruffians, it was entirely possible as Ferox and Plegia did border each other. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy" Frederick continued.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." Chrom stated, although he had only known him for a short time Robin could already tell that Chrom was much better at brute forcing things then talking them out despite the fact that he'd rather solve problems through the latter. Frederick moved on ahead to scout for any possible issues while Robin and Chrom informed the Shepherds of their next move. Chrom turned around to the rest of the Shepherds and grabbed their attention. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." Chrom said with a serious look before loosening up and cracking a joke. "So you better be on your best behaviour Vaike."

"Wha-?! Why just me?!" Vaike yelled.

"Because we all know if someone causes a problem it's going to be you." Lissa smirked from behind Vaike

Robin smiled and spoke up to the rest of the Shepherds. "We're going to make a move so get prepared." The group nodded and followed the commands they were given. Frederick returned and approached the Shepherd's captain and tactician to report his findings.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." Frederick stated

"What?! Why?" Chrom asked slightly taken aback

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice." Frederick responded. "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy?" Frederick advised and quickly glanced at Robin before returning his vision to Chrom. "Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this…"

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all." Chrom nodded, choosing to ignore the comment made regarding trusting his tactician. "So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

"Well first off, thanks for the great words of encouragement Frederick." Robin said sarcastically. "But regarding an actual plan our best bet right now is probably to just approach and try talk this through but Frederick is right, it would be wise to prepare for the worst."

"Very well." Chrom nodded at Robin before commanding the rest of the Shepherds to ready themselves for battle in case one broke out.

"There's just one more thing on my mind about this." Robin stated as he pondered.

"And what's that?" Chrom asked.

"It's Sumia." Robin began. "She hasn't caught up to us yet, judging by how long we have rested here and the possibility that she may be riding that pegasus over, it won't be long until she does. It might be bad if she were arrive to the middle of a battle."

"I must admit that was one of my thoughts as well" Chrom stated.

"I don't think we have enough time to wait for her before the guard spots us, so we might not have a choice." Robin said. "We should continue with our current plan, Sumia will probably notice the battle and stay out of the way until it clears.

"Agreed." Chrom nodded as the Shepherds began to approach the entrance to the Longfort.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A voice yelled as the group looked up to see that they had been spotted by Feroxi guards. The voice belonged to a woman who stood atop the fort, she had short blond hair and dark armour. This woman was Raimi, who was in charge of the soldiers stationed at the fort.

Robin looked around to observe the Feroxi soldiers at they lined up on top of the fort, some had even stepped outside and surrounded the Shepherds. Robin had also noticed the last soldiers to step outside lock the doors behind them to ensure that him and the rest of the Shepherds could not enter. It was clear that they were currently being viewed as an enemy and it was possible that a battle could ensue.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom had begun to speak with Raimi in order to come to a peaceful solution causing Robin to turn his attention back to the main issue. Chrom took a step closer to the fort and was about to state their reason for their appearance outside the fort when he was interrupted before even opening his mouth.

"Not another step, my bold lad!" Raimi yelled down at the prince. "I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick had butted into the conversation as soon as there was a hint that Chrom would be in danger. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." He stated attempting to calm the knight.

At this point Robin decided it would be best for him to attempt to assist his comrades in reasoning with the guards. "We speak the truth." He began. "We are the Shepherds of Ylisse. We wish to discuss with this nation's leader regarding a course of action against a mutual enemy that poses a threat to both Regna Ferox and Ylisse."

Raimi looked down upon Chrom, Frederick and Robin with a look of pure anger. "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" She yelled. The commanding trio were taken aback by this outburst.

"B-brigand? Now see here—" Frederick began before he was interrupted.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border?" Raimi questioned, placing emphasis on the word 'Ylisseans', as she glared at the group of Shepherds before her. "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick snapped.

Robin looked over to Frederick as he thought _This won't be good, if Frederick were to lose it then it wouldn't help our situation, there has to be a way we can prove we aren't brigands… maybe that mark on Chrom's shoulder, it's the same one Exalt Emmeryn had on her.._ Before Robin could finish his thought his attention was brought back to Raimi as she spoke up again.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm!" She yelled mockingly before but still keeping her deadly serious face. She then turned her attention to Chrom as she glared at him. "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Robin turned to Chrom. He had been thinking of ways to solve the situation peacefully but as the conversation carried on that had become less and less of an option. "Chrom.. it's looking a lot less likely that we'd be able to get through without a fight, we had best be prepared."

Chrom nodded and groaned. "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all..." Chrom looked back up at Raimi in one last attempt to convince her. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" Raimi ordered, interrupting Chrom. As soon as the order was given the soldiers on the forts walls all through their spears down at Chrom. Chrom braces himself for the attack as the spear move closer.

"Chrom!" Robin yelled but before we could move something swooped down from the sky towards Chrom.

As quickly as it came it was gone, however Chrom was gone as well leaving the spears buried in the snow. Robin looked at spears in confusion before looking up to see the same Pegasus from before with Sumia and Chrom sitting safely on it's back. Robin looked at the sight and smiled. "Excellent work Sumia." He smiled.

On top of the Pegasus, Chrom looked down in confusion at where his once was, he then looked at Sumia in front of him who was focused on riding the Pegasus. "Sumia…?" Chrom asked.

Sumia only quickly glanced back at the him. "Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy."

Chrom was still a little shock at what had just unfolded but regained his composure. "Uh...right."

Sumia turned around to look at Chrom and smiled. "You'll be fine." She reassured.

Chrom then noticed more soldiers preparing to throw their spears at the Pegasus. "Sumia!" Chrom said as he drew Falchion.

Sumia turned back to look at the guards. "Right!" She responded guiding the Pegasus away and returning to the Shepherds on the ground.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia smiled as they landed back with the others. Lissa watched in awe while Frederick stood as stoic as usual, Robin was just behind them looking as though he was deep in thought. Luckily the Feroxi soldiers hadn't started a full on assault yet so they were safe where they were for the moment.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom stated with a smile as he dismounted the Pegasus. "And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" He asked.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her…" Sumia smiled petting the Pegasus.

"Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom nodded.

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa joked with a big smile on her face.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick interrupted.

Robin snapped out of his thought when he heard noise, he turned his head to the source only to notice Feroxi soldiers closing in on their location. "Chrom, they're coming!" He yelled to the Shepherds' captain.

Chrom turned his attention to the soldiers approaching them. "All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom stated as he tightened his grip on the hilt of the Falchion.

The rest of the Shepherd drew their weapons and prepared for battle. "Any ideas in that genius head of yours Robin?" Lissa asked the tactician.

Robin quickly scanned the area. His vision fell onto the soldiers that stood outside of the fort, then onto the two doors that lead on top of it. He knew that as commander of the troops, Raimi was most likely on top of the fort behind the soldiers however he also noticed the archers that were in the area. Robin quickly put his thoughts together before speaking.

"The commander is on top of the fort behind the soldiers, we need to get to her if we want a chance at getting past the border, however she most likely has troops with her and we'll need to get past them first. The easiest way would be for Sumia to fly up there however she can only carry one person on her Pegasus with her and on top of that there are archers ready to snipe you out of the sky at a moments notice." Robin explained.

"What else can we do?" Chrom asked.

"There are doors on either side of us. I saw the soldiers lock them after they came out which means they most likely have the keys on them. If we split into two groups with one attacking the left and the other attacking the right, we can open both doors and get on top of the fort from both sides which will give us the advantage." Robin explained

"Got it, but how should we split up?" Lissa asked.

Robin thought for a moment but didn't have much time as the soldiers closed in. "Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, and Sully you take the left. I'll take Lissa, Vaike, Stahl, Virion and Miriel and go to take the right." Robin stated before turning towards Chrom. "Chrom, you command your group and I'll command mine" Chrom only nodded in response.

"But Lissa is our only healer what if those on the left get hurt?" Stahl asked.

"That's why I'm sending some of the more defensive people on that side and Sumia is there to quickly get anyone who is badly hurt out of there." Robin answered.

"You can count on me" Sumia said.

"Right now that we have a plan it's time to execute it" Chrom said turning to Robin.

"Ready everyone?" Robin asked as everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

The Shepherds quickly separated into two groups and headed to their respective sides taking out the soldiers that stood in their way.

 **With Chrom's group**

"Sumia there are some archers up ahead stay back for a while until we can take them out!" Chrom commanded.

"Got it." Sumia responded falling backwards behind Chrom and taking out some remaining lancers.

Frederick and Sully were slightly further ahead engaged in combat with some fighters. Chrom looked to his team before moving approaching the position of the two archers. Chrom dashed forward towards the first archer as they attempted to shoot at him, Chrom quickly dodged to the side evading the arrow. He lunged forward and attacked with the Falchion taking out the first archer. Chrom look towards the second archer and began approaching them when suddenly the archer looked at though they were attacked and dropped to the ground however Chrom saw now attacker.

"Huh?" Chrom was shocked as he looked around, keeping his guard despite his confusion in case the mysterious attack. Chrom could see nothing apart from his teammates fighting the rest of the soldiers that were outside the fort's walls however he couldn't shake an odd feelng.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched...?" Chrom asked quietly to himself.

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" Chrom heard a voice but it didn't belong to anyone from his designated group.

Chrom raised his sword again. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled.

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he—" The voice said as its owner shuffled further into Chrom's field of vision.

"BWAAAH! Oh! I-is that you, Kellam?" The voice belonged to Kellam, a knight with short black hair wearing large silver and orange armour. "When did you arrive?" Chrom asked.

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along, I wasn't assigned a group by Robin and your group had less people so I just followed you. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—" Kellam explained before being cut off by Chrom.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—" Chrom was explaining himself before Kellam then cut him off.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam smiled to his captain.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom said

"I had been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they had so much as glanced my direction." Kellam said

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom joked.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam smiled

"I will Kellam, now let's see if either of these archers had that key we're looking for and then get back to helping the others" Chrom said.

"Right" Kellam Responded.

 **With Robin's group**

"Stahl! Vaike! You two stay in front and push forward! Virion! Miriel! You two provide them with some ranged support! I'll help with the ranged support and watch our situation in case we need to switch up our plan!" Robin commanded to his team who all responded with nods and got into position.

Robin turned his attention to Lissa who stood next to him as he spoke. "Lissa, you stay close to me, unlike before they can easily get around and surround us so you staying back isn't a good idea. Just stick with me and I'll handle anyone who get's too close, when's someone's injured I'll help you get to them ok?" Robin explained to the princess.

"Got it" Lissa nodded in response as she tightened her grip on her staff.

Robin looked back towards the fight ahead of him and blasted an approaching mercenary with his thunder tome knocking him out. Stahl and Vaike were fighting a few lancers in front of them while Virion fired arrows at any other soldiers that attempted to approach them. Miriel was fighting a nearby Knight but, due to her advantage in using magic, was able to make short work of them.

All of a sudden Vaike was attacked by a mercenary and wounded, Stahl quickly turned and took out the mercenary with his lance while Virion shot a lancer who was approaching on Stahl and Miriel finished them off with a fire spell.

Robin noticed the attack on Vaike and yelled to Lissa. "Lissa! Vaike is injured we need to get to him!"

"Right!" Lissa nodded and the two began to move forward but they were blocked off by a couple of soldiers, separating them from the rest of the group.

"Lissa, I'll take them on, once you have and opening get through to Vaike" Robin said to the girl who only slightly nodded in response.

Robin blasted one of the soldiers with a thunder spell sending them backwards, he then pulled out his sword and attacked the other but the soldier blocked with his own weapon. With one soldier out of the way and the other distracted by Robin, Lissa got past to Vaike and began healing him while the others stood guard.

Robin was still fighting with the soldier but managed to push him back knocking the soldier off his feet allowing Robin to quickly take him out however the other soldier returned and attacked starting another fight.

Lissa has finished healing Vaike who got back up and rejoined Stahl at the front of the group. Lissa turned and noticed Robin fighting a soldier when the soldier began to push him back. Lissa quickly heard a thud and turned back around. A lancer had managed to get past Stahl and Vaike and attack Miriel, knocking her onto the ground. She was fine but she dropped her tome and it slid across the ground landing by Lissa's feet. Virion made short work of the lancer by piercing him with an arrow but Miriel was still on the ground recovering.

Robin continued to fight the soldier that had attacked him but he had already taken a few hits and couldn't get a good opportunity to strike. The soldier then suddenly pushed back knocking Robin to the ground. The soldier advanced on Robin and was about to strike when they were suddenly hit with a fire spell and taken down. Robin quickly turned to the source of the spell to see Lissa holding Miriels tome with her arm out stretched. Robin smiled at her before getting up and re-joining the group.

Lissa ran to Miriel and helped her up, returning her tome to her as Robin approached. "The enemies numbers are getting smaller" Robin said. "Keep going we need to find that key"

 **Chrom's group**

Chrom's group had finished clearing out the soldiers and were regrouping with one another.

"Captian Chrom! I found it!" Sully yelled approaching the group holding the key in her hands

"A key! We can use it to open the fortress doors." Frederick said, stating the obvious.

"Great job Sully." Chrom congratulated. "Now we need to get on top of that fort."

Sumia looked over to the other side of the fort. "By the looks of it, Robin's group hasn't entered the fort yet either, but they also still have enemies to deal with." She stated.

The rest of the group turned to look at their allies. "That may be so but appears as though they have almost cleared out all of their opponents, so they won't be far behind." Frederick said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should get through those doors" said Chrom.

Sully handed Chrom the key and he approached the doors. I put the key in the key hole but didn't turn it yet as the rest of his group ready themselves behind him.

"On the count of three I'll open this door and we go in." Chrom ordered, to which his group nodded. "one… two… three!" Chrom yelled as he opened the door. He and his group ran in and were immediately met with resistance from Feroxi soldiers however Chrom could see Raimi behind them in the centre of the fort. Chrom also noticed some of the soldiers on the right side of the fort moves to the left to counter his groups attacked. _Perfect now Robin's group can get the jump on them when they enter_ Chrom thought.

Chrom and his group fought against the soldiers for a while when suddenly the door on the other side of the fort opened. Vaike and Stahl rushed in attacking some of the soldiers from behind with their weapons. Shortly behind them was Virion and Miriel who were shooting at the enemies that attempted to approach the frontline fighters. Robin then entered with Lissa following behind him. Robin blasted some of the soldiers with thunder spells before pulling out his sword and slashing at an approaching opponent.

Chrom observed Robin fighting and thought to himself. _It already feels as though Robin has been a Shepherd forever. It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along... And the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!_

The shepherd quickly cleared their way through the soldiers that were blocking their paths. The two groups reunited in the centre of the fort. Chrom and Robin decided to approach Raimi while the rest of the Shepherds prevented the remaining soldiers from approaching them.

Raimi glared at the duo. "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" She yelled as she charged at the two. Chrom blocked her attack with the Falchion allowing Robin to attack her with his sword, however due to her armour it didn't do too much damage. Chrom applied more force allowing him to push Raimi back and attack.

Raimi managed to recover and attack Chrom knocking him back slightly as Robin rushed in to attack however she managed to knock Robin away. "Robin!" Chrom yelled as he went in for another attack. He and Raimi kept fighting until Chrom was knocked back again. just as Chrom was about to charge back in, Raimi was blasted by a thunder spell. Chrom looked over to see it was Robin who had hit her.

"Chrom now!" Robin yelled. Chrom nodded and attacked knocking Raimi down just as the rest of the shepherds finished off the remaining soldiers.

Chrom looked down at Raimi and asked "Will you believe us now?"

Raimi nodded as Chrom helped her up. The shepherds gave them some time to recover while Lissa helped with some of the injured Feroxi soldiers as well. After a while Raimi returned to the Shepherds and spoke up.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" Raimi apologised. "I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom responded with a smile as Raimi left

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." Robin said, shocked by Raimi's complete change in attitude.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick explained. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked turning towards her brother.

Chrom smiled. "Yes, it's not getting any warmer."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. I apologise for the long wait, I started it a long while back but never finished it. But at least it's finished now.**

 **As for how this story will be structured from this point forward. Most in game chapters will receive their own chapters in the story like how it has been going so far however that is not all I want to include. The event's of some support conversations and other side events that I choose to add will take place in extra chapters that will also be part of the story.**

 **That being said I'm not sure if this story should contain the entirety of Awakening or if I should split it into three different stories (one for each arc of the game: Gangrel, Walhart and Grima) I will make this decision before the end of the Gangrel arc however if anyone would like to share there thoughts on it then please do so, I'm all ears.**

 **As always reviews are encouraged if you have any feedback you would like to give.**

 **That's all for this chapter.**


End file.
